


Weapon

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Ultron's thoughts on Wanda and himself. Inspired by the song "Weapon" by Matthew Good.





	

"Weapon"

By darthelwig

++++

Inspired by the song "Weapon" by Matthew Good. 

"Here by my side, you are destruction."

++++

She was beautiful. 

The power that curled around her and burned just underneath her skin, the scarlet strength of her, drew him in. She was the destruction he dreamed of, fierce and unyielding. The fires of her hatred could scorch the world. 

He wanted her. 

She would be his soldier and his queen. A shining example of what he envisioned for the new age of mankind. She was the epitome of woman, both soft and sharp. A weapon fit for a benevolent King. 

Her King. 

He would build himself a body to be with her. He would make himself into the perfect idea of man. No longer metal, but a mix of the two, with a logical mind and a body of beauty. A body every human could look up to and love. 

They would paint the world in red.


End file.
